Ask Frisk And Company
Ask Frisk And Company is a fan-webcomic, taking place after the True Pacifist ending. It is run by the staff of The Good Trash Kingdom; the three most-seen mods go by Trash Queen, Canon Keeper and Clutter Commander. In-universe, the blog was created by Frisk to answer any questions humans might have about monsters but somehow the askers' realm became connected to the void allowing askers to speak directly to characters. The comic is currently on its third story arc. The official dubs of the comics can be found here, although there are many unofficial dubs scattered over YouTube. Characters Frisk The 10-year-old agender (DMAB) child who ushered the Underground towards its freedom and now acts as their ambassador to the human world. Frisk started the blog to answer questions and help monsters and humans better understand each other. They an optimistic and jovial spirit, as well as a huge romantic, to the point it can make other people uncomfortable at times. They are also a remorseless flirt and feel mortified with themself the one time they are on the receiving end of one and let it blow over their head. Like Papyrus, Frisk strongly believes even the worst person can change, and they're willing to defend anyone--even a known killer--from death. To Frisk, anyone can be saved, and they're always determined to try. Flowey Formerly Prince Asriel Dreemurr, Flowey is the result of a golden flower covered in the dead prince's ashes being injected with DETERMINATION. While he served as the main antagonist of the Undertale game, Frisk came back to take him to the surface with the rest of the group and he's been living with them since. Flowey describes himself as a "soulless being" who "can only feel two things: basic survival instinct and the satisfaction of defeating someone in Smash Bros." However, as time goes on, he discovers he's been actually slowly growing back a tiny fragment of his old soul, which allows him to feel remorse for his actions but not enough to make him feel entirely like Asriel again. His true identity had been kept a secret from most of the group for some time, but Toriel eventually figured it out for herself. Sans Sans is the elder of the two skeleton brothers and currently lives with the rest of the main cast in their large surface home. He gained the ability to remember the timelines when Flowey's constant resetting began having a deja vu effect on him, and the constant feeling of helplessness over the resets he had no control over resulted in his depression. Sans grew to care deeply for Toriel through their frequent chats across the Ruins door, but he constantly fears rejection from her. When Chara returned, Sans held them off to give Frisk time to escape. Consequently, they possessed Sans in order to further their goals and fatally wounded Toriel with his powers. Thankfully, Toriel survived. And with the support of his friends and the askers beyond the fourth wall, Sans was able to overpower Chara's influence by becoming the legendary "Memelord". Papyrus The "mascot" of the monsters and the only one among the main cast who can drive a car, Papyrus lives happily with the rest of the main cast. Papyrus considers Mettaton to be a good friend, but he had feelings for him which he is too scared to pursue. For the most part, Papyrus is harmless, but he is pushed over the edge and becomes shockingly violent when it seems that Chara has killed Sans. He retains his friendship with Flowey, or Flowery as he calls him, from behind the scenes in the game and is shocked when Flowey eventually confesses to being Asriel. (CHARACTERS SECTION IS A WORK IN PROGRESS) Category:Unfinished articles Category:Fan Comics